


Senses

by Doteruna



Series: Notebook Scribbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Stiles, Car Wreck, Deaf Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Mute Stiles, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble I found in my notebook and wanted to share. Stiles and Derek have an argument that ends with Stiles leaving the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

"Fine then, I'll go!"

"Do it, I don't care!"

Stiles hurled his book at Derek, who growled and smacked it out of the air angrily. Stiles stormed out of the Hale house, digging his keys from his pocket as he ran through the pouring rain. 

Derek watched him go, the moon high in the sky as Stiles roared out of the driveway, tears streaming down his face. 

The truck driver didn't have his headlights on; he didn't see the Jeep until he was on top of it.

Derek heard the scream over the pounding rain, and his anger melted into horror. He ran outside, praying that he was wrong. 

Derek had to pull Stiles out of the mangled Jeep himself, his mate's blood dripping down his arms as he held him close, howling and wailing for the rest of the pack to come.

When Stiles woke up in the hospital, he couldn't see.

He couldn't tell the pack he couldn't see because he couldn't speak.

He didn't hear their gasps of horror and pity because he couldn't hear anything.

He could only feel the mind-numbing terror of being trapped in a silent, dark Hell until a hand on his arm steadied him. His shaky fingers followed the hand up a strong arm to a chiseled shoulder, then to the stubbled face, wet with tears. 

I'm sorry, Derek traced into his palm with a fingernail. I love you.


End file.
